It is known that underground gasoline tanks can develop a leak. It is also known that car or truck wrecks can spill gasoline or diesel fuel that contaminate the ground. In order to proceed with a cleanup or comply with environmental standards, it must be determined what the damages in the soil are and to what extent. Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple way to find out the extent of the contamination and, of course, the kind of contamination.